


The Existential Threat

by Katiebug586



Category: Shuriken School (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, All of them are still beans, Alternate Universe, Finally a Halloween fanfiction NEAR Halloween, Halloween, Kubo is still a bean tho, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: Kubo is scared of the monster in the halls.
Kudos: 1





	The Existential Threat

Kubo knew that the monster that supposedly lurked in the darkest parts of the school was nothing more than an urban legend, a myth, a trick of the eyes. At least that’s what Vlad had told him, countless times by now.

Why did he sign up to train to be a ninja? Why on earth did his family convince him to take this step? And why, oh why did he listen to them? Now, he was stuck in bed, terrified of the creaking of the wooden floors in the halls outside, like every night. Vlad snored beside him, blissfully unaware of the danger, the existential threat that could strike at any moment and leave no trace behind of anyone ever living in that dorm.

It was during nights like these that Kubo missed Nika, he missed her terribly. Whenever he was afraid of the howling wind or the clap of thunder during a malicious storm, she was always there to help him, cuddling up next to his shaking form and putting his mind at ease.

But that was then, this was now, and perhaps the last now that he would ever experience, should the dark and harrowing night take a tragic turn of events. He wanted to be home, in the safe comfort of his family, but he was stuck here, stuck with a snoring bear and the beast of the chilling darkness.

Eizan-sensei had said that it was okay for a ninja to feel scared or afraid, but they must never let it get the better of them, lest it becomes a monster of its own to overcome. But how could Kubo deal with his fear and not let it best him? He wasn’t strong, though that wasn’t really a problem, considering ninjas mostly relied on the art of stealth and surprise, but he wouldn’t be able to use either should the beast come knocking.

But Vlad was strong. Should a real threat come through, the Russian student would always put others before himself, because ‘In the motherland, we are honorable!’. Perhaps the best way to deal with fear and the unknown wasn’t always preparing yourself to face it head-on, but to know that you’re not alone, if something or someone did attack, you can always count on your best buds, such as Vlad or Kita, to help protect you.

Kita, ah, Kita, what he would do for her. Finding his mind slipping into another line of thought entirely, the ninja-in-training laid down and closed his eyes. It was a shame that he could never manage to tell her how he really felt, even if they were the best of friends, all three of them.

Okuni-sensei, someone he felt like he could get along with the most, due to their levelheaded techniques and preference of a book to actual action, wasn’t the keenest on love, calling it the Achilles' heel of ninjitsu, even though every student could see the way she blushed whenever Eizan-sensei talked to her or Jimmy-sensei asked her about him.

Was love really the Achilles' heel? If so, then Kubo had already been shot with Cupid’s bow. He couldn’t bear to see Kita get hurt, he couldn’t bear the idea of seeing anyone get hurt! His thoughts of fear and anxiety of such unknown forces began to change from fearing for himself to feeling hot rage at the idea of his friends and family being hurt or worse.

A loud CRASH from the hall woke him back up and mulling his thoughts, Kubo jumped out of bed and opened the door, staring into the hallway. Nothing but pitch-black darkness extended onto the end of the corridor, where a small light was illuminating from the kitchen area.

Shoving his old fear behind him, Kubo ventured on, ready to put this myth to rest. As he continued on his way, ignoring the beating of his heart, he began to hear voices, some of which sounded familiar.

“Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?!”

“It’s not my fault that the-”

Cocking his head, the boy continued, intrigued. Stepping down the stairs and into the cafeteria, he spotted the culprits.

“Jimmy, I swear to every deity in every religion, if you don’t shut up I will put your head through-” Okuni stopped her rant, spotting the figure in the entrance, “Oh. Good going, Jimmy!”

“It’s not my fault that Kubo’s a light sleeper!”

“I’ll make you a light sleeper if you don’t start-”

“Guys, stop,” Eizan said, walking over to the two, “arguing won’t get us anywhere. I’ll take care of Kubo, you go on ahead and clean up.”

The two scowled at one another before setting off.

“Eizan-sensei, what’s going on?” Kubo asked, confused beyond belief, “I heard a crash, so I came down here to make sure everything was okay.”

“Everything’s fine. My friend over there was just a little hungry.”

“I was starving, Eizan, starving!” Jimmy said, putting away a couple of plates.

“Oh, that’s it? I guess I was getting worked up for nothing, I was afraid there was some kind of monster loose in the halls.”

“Well, if there was,” Eizan began, ruffling Kubo’s hair, “we’d take care of it for you. Your safety and well-being is our number one priority, no matter what. But what you did was brave.”

“It was?”

“Yeah, I could tell you were scared, but you still came down here anyway. It’s like what I said, it’s okay to feel fear, but you shouldn’t let get in the way of your aspirations.”

Kubo nodded, inspired by the wisdom of his teacher, getting up and rubbing his eyes before walking back towards the cafeteria door. “Well, if that’s all, I’m going back to bed, I’m… I’m really tired.”

Eizan nodded before jumping up in shock as another crash was heard.

“JIMMY!” Okuni shouted.

“I’m never going to teach at a normal school, am I?” The man questioned, rubbing his fingers through his hair as he let out a loud sigh.


End file.
